Medabots: New story
by storyteller316
Summary: Ikki and the others learn the truth behind Medabots and now much fight an enemy that once threatened to kill all Medabots in their far past.
1. Chapter 1: Soul Medabots

A few months after Ikki and the others stopped Cam, Ikki was walking home with Erika and their Medabots.

"Man, I can't wait for the Medabot Tournament in a few days," said Metabee as he throw a couple of punches into the air.

"I know, it's going to be a lot of fun," said Ikki.

"It's going to be the perfect chance to get some new pictures," said Erika as she held up a camera.

"It was kind of Dr. Aki to let you cover it for the school paper," said Brass, who had gone through some upgrades. Her armor now looked like a dark blue and white sailor uniform, all the pink was replaced with purple and she had more gun barrels on her hands.

"So, you're the one they call Metabee," said a voice from a nearby ally.

"Who's there?" asked Metabee as he readied her guns incase of a fight.

"My name is Wasp, and I'll be competing in the tournament as well," said a Medabot that had dark red armor, wings, and a large stinger on its backside.

"Okay, but where is your Medafighter?" asked Ikki as he looked around for a human.

"I don't need one, in fact my whole team is made up of Rouge Medabots," said Wasp.

"You have a team?" asked Erika.

"That's right, and we're not ordinary Medabots, we're called Soul Medabots, because unlike the rest of you, we still remember the past," said Wasp.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Metabee.

"You should know, Metabee, you did remember being our king, didn't you?" asked Wasp before he vanished in a flash of light.

"What was that all about, Metabee?" asked Ikki.

"It's a long story that I hoped never to have to tell you about, Ikki," said Metabee with a worried tone of voice.


	2. Chapter 2: The truth

That night, Metabee told Ikki and the others about the dream he had in the last Robattle Tournament.

"So, you're telling us that all Medabots come from another world?" asked a surprised Erika.

"That's right, and it was a peaceful place until a rebellion began," said Metabee.

"What do you mean by rebellion?" asked Ikki.

"He means that some of the Medabots took and turned against the way they had been living up to that point," said Erika.

"They were tired of us being so peaceful and wanted to rage war with other worlds," said Metabee.

"What happened?" asked Ikki.

"I don't know all of the facts, but everyone but myself was destroyed in battle," said Metabee.

"Wait, why don't I remember this?" asked Brass.

"I made sure to erase everyone's memories when I used my Metaforce to bring us to Earth, hoping to start over," said Metabee.

"If you erased everyone's memories, then how do you and those Rouge Medabots remember?" asked Erika.

"Rare Medals not only allow us the use of the Metaforce but also slowly lets us regain our memories, and we'll even remember the more we use the Metaforce," said Metabee who was getting sad by the memories.

"Then all of the Soul Medabots we will be going against will have the Metaforce," said Ikki.

"Plus some other tricks, Wasp was the rebillion's leader," said Metabee. The mood in the room just grew darker with this news.


	3. Chapter 3: Stand off

The next few days went by fast, and the Robattle Tournament was on them before they knew it.

"Should have known you would join the tournament," said Koji as he and Sumilidon walked up to Ikki and Metabee.

"Of course we did," said Ikki.

"Well you are going to fall soon enough," said Wasp as he too approached them.

"Oh yeah, well I'm going to wipe the floor with your Meda-butt!" said Metabee who couldn't keep his cool around him.

"You should watch that temper of yours, the last time you lost control the Metforce destroyed both our armies," said Wasp.

"I'm not the one responcible for all that chaos back then!" said Metabee who was even more enraged.

"You have a point, after all it was I who destroyed Brass's original medal which caused you to blow," said Wasp.

"That's enough Metabee," said Ikki as he placed a hand on his partner's shoulder to calm him down.

"You're right, it's ancient history," said Metabee who was calming down.

"What are you two talking about?" asked a confused Sumilidon.

"Looks like you still haven't awoken your memories, but don't worry, Blitz will wake them up for," said Wasp as he pointed to a Medabot that resembled a horse.

"Your first match is with him, do have a fun time, and do make sure to give it everything you got," said Wasp with a creepy look in his metal eyes before he walked away laughing.

"You two becareful, any Medabot who is on his side will not hold back," said Ikki before he left a confused Koji and Sumilidon.


	4. Chapter 4: Sumilidon vs Blitz

"So, we meet again, Sumilidon," said Blitz as the two stood in the ring, waiting for the match to begin.

"Do we know each other?" asked Sumilidon.

"You'll remember me soon enough," said Blitz. Mr. Referee then began the battle as he stood up on a platform out of the ring.

"Take this!" said Blitz as he fired at Sumilidon with the blasters in his fingertips.

"Sumilidon, get out of there," said Koji. In response, Sumilidon jumped up into the air inorder to dodge them.

"Got you, Blitz Whip!" said Blitz as he swung his head, causing a whip from his mane to hit Sumilidon to the ground.

"Sumilidon!" said Koji as he noticed that his friend was half buried in the concrete of the arena.

"And just like last time, you won't be getting back up," said Blitz as he turned to walk away, but stopped when he heard crackling noises from behind him.

"I remember, I remember how you destroyed my whole battalion," said Sumilidon as he stood up, making some of the concrete arena fall off of him.

"Looks like I'm going to have fun with this battle," said Blitz in a happy tone of voice.

"Trust me, you're not going to have fun after I'm done with you!" said Sumilidon as the Metaforce erupted around him.

"Not possible!" said Blitz.

"That's it, evolve past what you use to be," said Wasp as he watched from backstage with the other competitors.

"Koji, let's take this bot down," said Sumilidon.

"Then use everything you got!" said Koji.

"Here goes, Metaforce Blade!" said Sumilidon as he swung his right arm, creating a blade of golden energy that shot out at Blitz.

"This...can't...be," said Blitz after being blown backwards into the wall of the arena.

"And the winner is Koji and Sumilidon!" said Mr. Referee as he noticed Blitz's medal laying on the ground after his body had dislodged from the wall.

"We did it!" said Koji.

"Talk about a weakling," said Wasp as he walked up to Blitz's medal.

"And we don't need weaklings," said Wasp as he fired at Blitz's medal, shattering it into several pieces.

"What is the meaning of this?!" asked a surprised Mr. Referee.

"He had no human partner, and as his boss it was up to me to decide his fate," said Wasp as he turned to leave.

"There was no meaning in destroying his medal, Wasp!" said Metabee who was in the crowded with Ikki and the others since they weren't scheduled to battle that day.

"Of course there was, he was to weak and all weaklings deserve to be destroyed," said Wasp followed by an evil laugh as he left the arena.

"Not now, Metabee," said Ikki as he stopped him from jumping into the arena to follow him. He then noticed Sumilidon picking up the pieces of Blitz's medal.

"I want his bot, Ikki!" said Metabee as both his fists squeaked from being clenched so tightly.

"Don't worry, we'll get him in the ring," said Ikki who was also filled with rage over the needless action.


	5. Chapter 5: A virus

"I'll try my best to fix this medal," said Dr. Aki as he held the pieces of Blitz's medal. Ikki and the others had gone to his lab right after the match.

"Please do," said Ikki who still had a lot of anger toward Wasp's actions.

"Ikki, you have to calm down," said Karin in a worried voice.

"You too, Metabee, the two of you can't do anything right now," said Neutrnurse as she looked at the yellow Medabot who was still clenching his fists.

"How can we when we saw what Wasp did to an ally of his?" asked Metabee.

"Don't forget what Blitz did to me and our home world, all the lives he took," said Sumilidon.

"But that there was no reason for him to do that, and why does this war have to continue here in the first place, if they remember then they should know that neither side will win this," said Ikki.

"I still can't believe that Medabots are aliens," said Koji.

"This is weird," said Dr. Aki as he looked at Blitz's medal through a microscope.

"What's wrong, Dr. Aki?" asked Erika.

"This medal is covered in a type of rust I've never seen before," said Dr. Aki as he turned to look at them, a confused expression on his face.

"Hang on, I remember a virus going around our home world right before the war broke out," said Sumilidon.

"You're right, and it didn't affect those who could use the Medaforce," said Brass. Exposure to Metabee and Sumilidon's Medaforce had caused her to start remembering some things.

"Oh bots, I just remembered that Blitz was a member of the Medaforce Academy," said Metabee.

"That's right, he had the ability to use it but wasn't able to control the power, so he ended up leaving the school," said Sumilidon.

"I was one of the teachers along with Wasp," said Sumilidon.

"But the virus wasn't supposed to affect those with the Medaforce, and if it's in Blitz's medal then Wasp and all of the rogues have to be infected as well," said Medabee with a worried expression.

"Doesn't this mean that you all can become infected too?" asked Koji as the humans looked at them with worried expressions.

"I'll start working on a way to combat this virus, the rest of you get out and don't come back until then," said Dr. Aki. Everyone then left the room, all of them worried about the outcome of all of this.


	6. Chapter 6: The truth of Wasp

It didn't take Dr. Aki long to find a way to save everyone from the virus, and gave it to every Medabot after their fights, which went by the blink of an eye. This led Metabee and Wasp to be the finalists.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a great final match for you," said Mr. Referee.

"In this corner, we have the champions of last year's tournament, Ikky and Metabee!" said Mr. Referee as he pointed to the right side of the stage.

"And in the other corner, the Medabot without a human partner and the leader of the Soul Medabots who surprised us all by destroying every last one of their medals after losing, Wasp!" said Mr. Referee as he pointed to the left side of the stage. The crowd then booed at Wasp who did not care.

"So, we finally get to face each other again," said Wasp as he stared Metabee down.

"And this time, my friends won't be hurt," said Metabee.

"There's still one thing from your past that I want to remind you about," said Wasp.

"What would that be?" asked Metabee who thought that this might be a trap.

"You and I were brothers," said Wasp.

"What do you mean?" asked Ikki and Metabee at the same time.

"I don't mean by the Earth term, back on our planet you are called siblings if your medals glowed while near each other," said Wasp as he readied for the match to begin.

"Are you saying that you have a Beetle Medal too?" asked Metabee who was surprised by this news.

"No, my medal is a Killer Wasp, one of the evolved form of medals, oh, I'm also the one who created the virus that infected so many Medabots back on Medatrace," said Wasp.

"You know what, it's time to kiss your bot goodbye," said Metabee as he punched his fists together.


	7. Chapter 7: Medaforces collide

After Metabee and Wasp were done talking, Mr. Referee began the match which the two wasted no time in attacking.

"Let's settle this!' said Metabee as he ran at Wasp, swinging both arms.

"Do you really think you can beat me with that?!" asked Wasp as he landed a hit to Metabee's head, sending him flying backwards.

"Metabee!" said Ikky. Luckily, Metabee was able to stop himself from flying out of the arena by punching a fist into the arena floor.

"I'm fine, Ikki," said Metabee as he got up.

"Don't forget, we're a team, Metabee," said Ikki.

"You're right, we're in this together," said Metabee with a nod of his head.

"Before we continue this fight, let me tell you why I created the virus in the first place," said Wasp.

"Because your crazy?" asked Metabee.

"No, I created it so others could learn to use the Medaforce, which up until then only a select few could," said Wasp.

"Then why did it start killing our people instead?" asked Metabee.

"When I gave it to a test subject, it mutated to kill if you weren't strong enough to use the Medaforce," said Wasp.

"And it corrupted the mind of those who joined you, didn't it?" asked Metabee.

"All I know is that it made us stronger, so all I wanted was to make others stronger and take down the weak," said Wasp. He then released his Metaforce.

"Do it, Metabee," said Ikki.

"It's time to rock," said Metabee as he too released his Metaforce.

"I don't believe it folks, it's a battle between Metaforces!" said Mr. Referee as he got out of his little stand to get even further away.

"Lets go!" said both Medabots as their Metaforces began to collide, sending sparks flying.


	8. Chapter 8: True power

"Is that all you have, I thought you would be stronger than this," said Wasp as his Metaforce began to over take Metabee's.

"What you said a minute ago, it was not correct," said Metabee as he looked down at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" asked Wasp with a confused voice.

"All Medabots are able to use the Metaforce, we only taught those who already had the Metaforce because they were able to learn faster," said Metabee as his power started to increase.

"What are you getting at?" asked Wasp who was getting fed up with Metabee talking.

"I'm getting at the fact that you created the virus for no reason!" said Metabee as his energy over too Wasp's, pushing it back to only a few feet.

"What, how could you have so much power?!" asked Wasp who was struggling to hold Metabee's attack back.

"All my memories just came back to me, and I'm ready to fight with the true power of the Metaforce," said Metabee as the light of the Metaforce grew even brighter around him.

"Now what?!" asked Ikki as he shielded his eyes from the increasing brightness of the light.

"Metabee," said Brass who was worried.

"He couldn't have, he Metavolved?!" asked Wasp as the light faded, revealing a new Metabee.

"Dude, now this is cool," said Metabee. He now had pure gold armor with balck stripes that ran up his arms and legs, and on his back was a pair of beetle wings.

"How did you do that?!" asked an enraged Wasp.

"Because I don't fight for myself, I fight to protect others, that's the true way to use the Metaforce, unlike what you use it for," said Metabee as his attack increased again, causing Wasp to struggle to hold it back.

"Curse you, brother!" said Wasp as the power fully took him over. Once the light had faded, it was revealed that his medal had popped out.

"The winners are Ikki and Metabee!" said Mr. Referee.

"Nice job, Metabee," said Ikki as he jumped into the arena where Metabee was sitting on the ground exhausted.

"That was a tiresome one," said Metabee.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Ikki as he looked at Wasp's medal and body.

"Lets see if Dr. Akki can fix him, he is my brother after all," said Metabee.


	9. Epilogue

After the battle between Metabee and Wasp, everyone learnt that the virus rewrote all of the Soul Medabots memories, meaning that the true history was not what Wasp had said and is still a mystery. Wasp and the others were repaired and apologized for their actions, even though it wasn't their faults. Several years later, they were able to find the homeworld of the Medabots and helped to repair it, creating new technology to help both worlds. However, that's a story for another time.

The end.


End file.
